


Escape From Normalcy

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Badass Lawrence, Black Market Weapons Dealer, Bruce gets shot in the shoulder but it isn't serious, Evil Matt, Implied Sexual Content, Innocnet Spoole, Joel with a fem side, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, just a warning, no blood is mentioned but Bruce does get shot and there is a lot of gun fire in the end so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Sonntag of the FBI is assigned to infiltrate Adam Kovic, a weapons dealer on the black market. Will Lawrence complete his mission or will everything spiral out of control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So i've been working on this for a LONG time and i've been dying to get it out so here it is! It started out as 6,00 words but now it is 37 pages long in Word and over 11,000 words so i decided to break it up by months, :) I hope you all like it!  
> Here's a link to the full Polyvore Collection if you miss any links in the story: http://www.polyvore.com/funhaus_spy_au/collection?id=4683532
> 
> Enjoy!

**August 30, Florence, Italy 2:34 AM**

_“I’m sorry Lawrence, but I have to do this”_

_“What? Matt no you don’t! You can let me go; you know I can get away!”_

_Matt sighed “I know what you’re capable of Lawrence, but I can’t do that”_

_“Sean? Please don’t-“_

_“I’m sorry Larr’s” he whispered._

_Matt cocked the gun and slowly lifted it to Lawrence’s head-_

Lawrence shot up in bed, gasping for breath as sweat dripped from his forehead.

 

Lawrence couldn’t tell if the dream ending is what woke him up, or the thunder and rain pounding against the window.

 

Realizing it was just another one of his dreams he wiped at his face and glanced around the dark [hotel room](http://photos.baconismagic.ca/Travel/Spain/i-M44kDQk/0/650x433/hotel-650x433.jpg) out of habit.

 

Finding that they were, of course, alone the mattress shifted next to him and Sean looked up at him.

 

“Larr’s? Why are you awake?” His partner asked quietly, blinking slowly.

 

Lawrence ran his hand across his face.

 

“Nothing, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep Spoole” Lawrence replied, glancing over the younger man who was still dressed were as Lawrence was just in his pants.

 

Spoole shrugged and turned away from the older man, quickly falling back to sleep.

 

Lawrence sighed and lay back down.

 

He couldn’t deny the fact that he dreamed about Matt often, he liked the guy…a lot, but when he first started dreaming about him he never expected them to be nightmares.

 

Lawrence reasoned that the horrific dream’s about such a normal guy where some kind of message, but he couldn’t think about that now.

 

Only twenty eight more hours until the mission was set to begin.

 

**XXXX**

**August 30, Florence, Italy 5:30 AM**

Joel laughed loudly as Adam kissed down his neck.

 

“Dammit Adam stop! It tickles” he laughed as he shoved his husband away once more.

 

Adam chuckled and looked down at him “Can’t help it, you’re gorgeous” he said as he moved back in.

 

Joel smirked and pressed his hands to Adam’s chest.

 

“Don’t you have work?” he challenged.

 

Adam smirked and rolled his eyes before climbing out of the bed.

 

Joel was dozing off thirty minutes later when Adam came out of the bathroom fully dressed in his usual suit.

 

“We have a new guard starting tomorrow” Adam said as he put on his cufflinks

 

“We do?” Joel asked as he slowly sat up in bed, drawing the sheet around himself.

 

“Mmhm, I thought I told you? He’s going to be your new personal guard” Adam said as he handed Joel his [robe](http://datiyah.com/files/2013/04/353932_in_xl.jpg).

 

Joel shrugged and slipped into it “Guess I forgot”

 

Just then a knock sounded on the door and Barbra, one of their best servants came in with breakfast.

 

“Good morning sirs!” the blonde said cheerily as she rolled the cart past them and out onto their private terrace.

 

“I hate to go but I’ve got business to attend to” Adam said as he pulled Joel into his arms.

 

“Oh, ok. I’ll see you at lunch then?” he asked his face dropping somewhat.

 

Adam smiled at him “You can count on it”

 

Joel smiled back and they shared a quick kiss before Adam was out the door and Joel went to enjoy breakfast in the sunshine.

 

**XXXX**

**August 30, Florence, Italy 11:52 AM**

Adam walked quickly down the hall, his two guards James and Bruce on either side of him.

 

“Make sure to reschedule my conference call with Tokyo for two thirty” Adam said.

 

“Yes sir” Bruce said as he typed something on his phone.

 

“Sir, the Armenians are asking questions again” James said as the three of them stopped in front of glass double doors at the end of the hall, James handing Adam a black iPad mini.

 

“Well then tell them the truth. The shipment isn’t finished yet. We’ll have it as soon as possible”

 

James nodded and took the iPad back “Yes sir”

 

Adam smirked and slipped on his sunglasses. “Good, now if you’ll excuse me I have a date”

 

Bruce and James glanced at one another and rolled their eyes before heading up to a balcony so they could keep watch from a distance.

 

Adam walked out onto the [pool deck](http://www.akvillas.com/luxury-villas-italy/luxury-villas-amalfi-coast/images/07_6.jpg) and found Barbra and Gavin setting up the table for lunch.

 

When they finished he thanked them warmly and then moved to stand by the edge of the pool where Joel was swimming laps.

 

“Darling” Adam called, grabbing Joel’s attention.

 

The younger man smiled and swam over so he could climb out, Adam handing him a large white towel to wrap up in.

 

“How’s work going?” Joel asked as Adam pulled out his chair for him.

 

Adam shrugged and sat down, the two of them digging in immediately.

 

“It’s alright, just a lot to get done, keeps me pretty preoccupied”

 

Joel scoffed. “I’ll say” he said under his breath.

 

“Excuse me?” Adam said giving Joel a look.

 

“Well you’ve been blowing off meal’s with me all week so..” Joel replied.

 

Adam’s dawned an annoyed look “You _know_ I’m busy with work”

 

Joel gave him a sad look and sighed “I know, I’m sorry” he said quietly as he looked down at his plate and pushed his food around.

 

Adam sighed and set his fork down. “Look, I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you how about I make it up to you tonight sound good?”

 

Joel glanced up and shrugged.

 

Adam huffed “Joel please don’t be like this”

 

“Well you say things like that all the time Adam, you make promises and then you go back to work and forget you made them”

 

“Joel-“

 

“No, it’s ok Adam alright? I’m used to it”

 

Adam sighed and it was quiet between them for a while.

 

Adam spent the rest of the meal trying to figure out the best way to say sorry, but Joel stood before he could say anything.

 

“Where are you going?” Adam asked, not wanting him to leave.

 

Joel gave him a sad smile and shrugged, holding the towel around himself.

 

“Probably just back to bed or something, I don’t know. Have a good day” He said as he leaned down to kiss Adam on the forehead.

 

“Joel, no please don’t be mad at me. I’ll do something special for you tonight I _promise_ ” Adam said as he reached up and cupped the younger man’s face.

 

 “We’ll see” Joel said.

 

Adam smiled and pulled him into a real kiss.

 

Joel pulled away after a moment and once they exchanged goodbyes Joel went back inside, leaving Adam to finish eating and figure out what to do for Joel.

 

**XXXX**

**August 30, Florence, Italy 10:25 PM**

When Joel returned to the bedroom that night after dinner alone he found Adam sitting on the end of the bed.

 

Joel tried to bypass him and go to the bathroom but Adam stopped him.  

 

“Wait no you can’t go in there yet” he said as he pulled Joel close.

 

“And why’s that?” Joel asked glaring at Adam.

 

Adam sighed and slowly led him across the room.

 

“Look, I know you’re stressed, we both are, so I did this so you will feel better”

 

Joel was confused until Adam opened the bathroom door.

 

The room was dark and littered with candles; the [bath](http://www.comfort-suites.ro/media/AvZ23jWCIAAibJm.jpg_large_.jpg) was drawn with rose petals and sweet scents. A glass of champagne and chocolate where set by the edge of the tub.

 

“So, do you forgive me?” Adam asked hesitantly.

 

Joel turned around and jumped in his arms, wrapping his arms around Adam’s neck and kissing him.

 

Joel chuckled into it and kissed back.

 

“God I fucking love you” Joel said as he pulled away.

 

Adam smiled “Enjoy it ok? When you’re done we can have some fun, if you want”

 

Joel smirked at him and nodded.

 

“I love you Joel” Adam said with a happy sigh.

 

“I love you too Adam, now let me enjoy my gift”.

 

**XXXX**

**August 31 Florence, Italy 5:45 AM**

“So you ready?” Sean asked as he set up the mobile computer unit on the desk in the hotel room.

 

Lawrence nodded and fixed his cufflinks.

 

Sean was Lawrence’s informant and also partner. He stayed behind at their designated “basecamp” and was watched Lawrence’s actions and tracked his progress, then he sent all that info back to Agent Matt Peake, who was running the mission.

 

“Ok camera check” Sean said as he typed on the computer.

 

Lawrence put his glasses on and then tapped the side of the left stem.

 

The camera hidden I the frame came on and then went off again with another double tap.

 

“Ok and com check”

 

Lawrence pressed the small earpiece in and pressed on the front of it once.

 

Static crackled before Sean’s voice doubled.

 

“Ok well, you’re ready to go” Sean said with a hesitant smile.

 

Lawrence smiled and went over to hug him “Thanks Spoole, I’ll be careful ok? Promise”

 

Sean smiled and hugged his friend before Lawrence grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door.

 

**XXXX**

**August 31, Florence, Italy 6:03 AM**

Lawrence arrived at the front gate of the villa and was immediately patted down by three burley guards and his duffle bag was confiscated.

 

After he was deemed not a threat he was directed up the long front drive to the front door.

 

There a man in a [matching suit](http://www.worldfashionhub.com/re_collections/1412595769_offer_b68204eb9c6fb8684be2af3ee43.jpg) stood, to busy typing on an iPad to look up.

 

“You’re late” the man said as Lawrence came up to him.

 

“Yeah sorry, traffic was bad” Lawrence lied as he slipped into his innocent good guy persona.

 

The man shrugged and turned to go inside, Lawrence following behind him.

 

“Ok, quick rundown because you’re new. I’m James, my partner Bruce and I protect the boss. You will be protecting the bosses’ husband and that is _all_ you will be doing. Protect him with your life, no matter what. You don’t do your job, you don’t get paid. Do I make myself clear?” James explained as they stopped in front of some double doors.

 

Lawrence smirked and nodded “Crystal”

 

James nodded and pushed the doors open and led Lawrence through the large bedroom and out to the [terrace](http://www.akvillas.com/luxury-villas-italy/luxury-villas-amalfi-coast/images/03_6.jpg) were three people were.

 

Adam and Joel where sat at the small table together eating breakfast, Adam’s hand resting gently on Joel’s half exposed thigh while he spoke on his phone.

 

Bruce, James partner, stood near the railing at attention, doing his job as usual.

 

“Ah James, you’re here” Adam said as he hung up his phone and stood.

 

“Sorry to cut this short darling but business calls” Adam said as Joel stood and the older man pulled him close.

 

“It’s alright, I’ll see you later?” Joel asked as he wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

“Of course” Adam replied before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

 

Lawrence looked away in discomfort but James and Bruce just rolled their eyes once more. They were used to the Kovic’s antics by now.

 

When Adam pulled away Joel sat back down and threw his legs over the arm of his chair, lounging back in his silk robe.

 

Adam and his guards began to make their way to the door when Adam stopped in front of Lawrence.

 

“You’re my husband’s new bodyguard?” He asked as he pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Oh um yes-yes sir” Lawrence stuttered.

 

Adam looked him up and down before smirking and clapping him on the shoulder.

 

“I’m sure he’ll love you. Take care of him”

 

And then the other three were gone and Lawrence was left alone with Joel.

 

When Lawrence turned back Joel was giving him a sly look.

 

“What?” Lawrence asked.

 

Joel shrugged and popped a strawberry in his mouth

 

“Nothing, you’re just cute is all”

 

Lawrence tried his best not to blush as he rolled his eyes.

 

**XXXX**

**August 31, Florence, Italy 11:15 PM**

When Lawrence was finally let go for the day he was directed to his new room, a small bedroom in the basement of the home where other live in workers stayed.

 

He found his duffle bag on the floor at the end of the bed and picked it up so he could set it on the mattress.

 

Unzipping it he found his pocket knife buried under some clothes and carefully felt around until he found the patch in the inner lining.

 

Slicing it open he pulled his com piece out and turned it on.

 

“Sean, you there?” He asked.

 

“Lawrence?! Oh thank god. You were supposed to check in eight pm your time. I got worried” Sean said after the static cleared.

 

Lawrence smiled “You know I wouldn’t leave you Sean, you’re my friend” he said as he began to put the clothes from his duffle away in the small dresser.

 

“Yeah I know how was your first day?” Sean asked as he typed away on his computer.

 

“Brutal. Has my package arrived yet?” Lawrence asked as he shut the final drawer.

 

“Yeah, it’s in the pot on the far end of the pool deck I’ll guide you”

 

“Got it, turning on camera now” Lawrence replied as he double tapped his left stem.

 

“Alright you’re good to go” Sean said as Lawrence slipped out the door and into the dark hallway.

 

He made his way through the home, Sean helping guide him away or past any other workers or guards that were lurking.

 

He found himself on the pool deck soon enough, and made his way across to the far corner where an oversized flower pot was holding a small tree.

 

He dug around under the fake moss until he grasped the metal suitcase.

 

“Package secured” Lawrence said a she made his way back inside and took his original path.

 

“Good, now hurry back ok? The “boss” wants to talk with you” Sean said.

 

When he made it to the bottom of the basement stairs Sean alerted him.

 

“Hey watch out ok? I see to neutrals around that corner”

 

Lawrence nodded and slowed his steps leading to the turn.

 

‘Wait, what the hell are they doing?” Sean said in confusion.

 

Lawrence slowly peeked around the corner and found Bruce and James, Bruce pushing James into the wall as they kissed.

 

Lawrence smirked and watched as Bruce led James backwards into an empty room.

 

“Looks like those two aren’t as tough as I thought” he said aloud as he made his way back to his room and locked the door.

 

“Yeah I’m-I’m not even going to ask. Are you good for now?” Sean asked.

 

“Yeah, have a good night dude. Talk to you tomorrow” Lawrence said a she set the [case](http://www.polyvore.com/larrs_fbi_suitcase/set?id=175501834) down on the bed.

 

“Ok, goodnight Larr’s”

 

They both clicked off at that and Lawrence took out his ear piece and hid it in the drawer of his bedside table.

 

He popped open the locks on the case and carefully lifted the lid.

 

He looked over all his gadgets with a smile and then opened up the laptop.

 

A video screen was already opened and within a few second sit connected, revealing none other than Matt.

 

The older man stood in a suit much like Lawrence’s in front of a holographic map, other agents and desk jockeys worked on behind him.

 

“Agent Sonntag, good to see you again”

 

“Likewise Agent Peake”

 

“I received your update today; all is going well I presume?” Matt asked.

 

Lawrence nodded “Everything is going to plan as expected. The Kovic’s have no idea that anyone is on to them”

 

Matt nodded and then glanced down, presumably at his phone.

 

“Well glad to see this mission is going as expected, we will talk again tomorrow at this time. Get some rest Agent” Matt said when he looked back up.

 

Lawrence nodded “Yes sir”

 

Matt nodded again and then the video ended, the file automatically deleting itself.

 

Lawrence sighed and closed up the case and slid it under the dresser to hide it.

 

After that he hung up his suit in the closet and changed in to some sweat pants before collapsing onto his small bed.

 

He dreamed about Matt again and woke up scared and confused.

 

Just like always.


	2. September

**September 13, Florence, Italy 9:20 PM**

“Sir I have the files you asked for” Bruce said as he came into the office.

 

“Thank you Bruce” Adam replied as he sat back in his chair and took the file.

 

Bruce nodded and left and Adam slowly opened the file.

 

**Federal Bureau of Investigation Agent Portfolio**

**Name: Lawrence Sonntag**

**Age: 32**

**Hair: Brown**

**Eyes: Green**

**Field Status: Active**

**Reporting Operative: Matt N. Peake**

Adam smirked and then the door opened and Joel came in.

 

“James said you wanted to talk to me?” he said as he came around the desk and sat on Adam’s lap, swinging his legs across the arm.

 

Adam smiled and put his arm around him, rubbing his large hand up and down his back.

 

“I’ll make it short darling. I see the way you look at your new lackey”

 

“Lawrence? Yeah, what’s the problem? You and I sleep with other people all the time”

 

“Nothing it’s just, it seems your new guard has ulterior motives” Adam said a she handed the file over to Joel.

 

Joel skimmed over it and gasped before looking back at Adam “Holy fuck is this real? What the hell are we going to do?”

 

Adam smirked and took the file from him.

 

“I have a few ideas”

 

**XXXX**

**September 13, Florence, Italy 10:45 PM**

Two weeks in and the mission had been going smoothly. Lawrence’s day to day was pretty simple: he would be by Joel’s side the entire day, report to James in the afternoon, follow Joel around some more, and then go to his room where he would talk to Spoole some and then report in to Matt before going to bed.

 

It was all the same until tonight when there was a knock on the bedroom door right before Lawrence was about to go to bed.

 

Confused he slowly went over and opened it, revealing Joel wearing [all black](http://www.polyvore.com/joel_at_rave/set?id=175515339).

 

“Hey Lawrence” Joel drawled.

 

Lawrence sighed and leaned against the door frame.

 

Lawrence could tell from day one that Joel was going to be playing some type of game with him; he had been through it before so he knew it was just better to play along and get it over with.

 

“What do you want Joel?”

 

Joel smiled “I’m glad you asked my fine well-built body guard. There’s this rave downtown tonight in the square and you’re taking me”

 

Lawrence raised an eyebrow “Why can’t you get James or Bruce to take you? And I thought Adam said you couldn’t go to that anyway”

 

“Ugh Bruce and James no way! So boring and way to serious, total prude’s man. And Adam had a change of heart let’s just leave it at that” Joel explained.

 

Lawrence continued staring at him and he could see the desperation in the younger man’s eyes so he just sighed and nodded.

 

“Let me get dressed”

 

**XXXX**

**September 14, Florence, Italy 2:45 AM**

Lawrence was bored out of his mind at the rave. He kept himself stoic and only followed Joel around awkwardly, refusing any drinks or drugs Joel tried to force on him.

 

When it was way too early in the morning to be out Lawrence decided it was time to go and dragged a high and drunk Joel to the car.

 

The long drive back to the villa sobered the younger man up enough for him to walk by himself with falling over when they got back.

 

Lawrence led him inside and down the maze of hallways until they came to the staircase.

 

“No, I wanna see your room!” Joel exclaimed as he began to go down the stairs, hugging the wall in his tipsy state so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Joel no wait I need to get you to bed” Lawrence called as he followed him down and to his door.

 

“Nope I wanna see what kind of room you have to live in. I know it’s nothing like my big nice one!”

 

Lawrence sighed “Fine, but then you’re going straight to bed” he said as he opened the door for Joel.

 

Joel wandered in and looked around, a dopey smile on his face.

 

Lawrence came in behind him and closed the door.

 

“There, you’ve seen it happy now?” Lawrence asked.

 

Joel turned to face him with a smirk. “Not yet”

 

Lawrence was about to ask what he mean’t but he didn’t get a chance because Joel shoved him down onto the small bed.

 

“Joel what the hell?” Lawrence asked as the younger man straddled his lap.

 

“What does it look like? I’m trying to have sex with you” Joel said as he braced his hands on Lawrence’s chest.

 

“Aren’t you married?” Lawrence asked as he slowly slid his hands up to grip Joel’s hips.

 

Joel smirked “Adam doesn’t care, he’ll let me sleep with anyone as long as he approves of them, and vice versa of course”

 

Lawrence rolled his eyes and huffed “This is completely unethical” he said as Joel began to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Well you’re not stopping me” Joel challenged as he leaned down to kiss his bodyguard.

 

Lawrence accepted the kiss and squeezed Joel’s hips before rucking his shirt up some.

 

Lawrence didn’t care if Joel liked him or not, if it’s for the good of the mission and it gains himself more trust with the Kovic’s then so be it.

 

At least…that’s what he told himself.

 

“God I’ve wanted you since day one” Joel moaned as he kissed down Lawrence’s neck.

 

Lawrence ignores him and pulled his shirt up more so he would take it off.

 

Joel sat up and pulled the shirt off, throwing it to the floor with a devious smirk.

 

“You’re in for a wild night Mr. Sonntag” he said as he began to unbutton Lawrence’s pants.

 

Lawrence just smirked at him.

 

**XXXX**

**September 14, Florence, Italy 4:30 AM**

Lawrence was asleep when Joel snuck out of the room.

 

He walked through the dark house in only his underwear and his baggy shirt, his skinny jeans and shoes bunched in his hands.

 

He made it back to the room and quietly made his way in.

 

The bed was empty and when Joel was done putting his jeans in the hamper he went out to the terrace where Adam was sat in his suit pants and button up shirt, Black skinny tie hung around his neck.

 

“Hey” Joel said quietly as he approached his husband, the older man closing his laptop.

 

“Did you do it?” Adam asked as Joel straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

Joel nodded and leaned in to kiss him, Adam smiling into it as he moved his hands to rest on the small of Joel’s back.

 

“Mh, is he any good?” Adam asked as Joel buried his face in the crook of his neck.

 

Joel nodded again and kissed at the skin there while one of Adam’s hands’ pushed his shirt up and slid in to the back of his boy cut panties.

 

Joel shivered and Adam smirked as he pulled him into another deep kiss.

 

**XXXX**

**September 15, Florence, Italy 8:23 AM**

Lawrence was awoken late the next morning by James telling him to go to Adam’s office.

 

Confused but not willing to risk anything Lawrence quickly dressed and followed James upstairs.

 

They reached Adam’s office quickly and James let them in.

 

“Ah Lawrence, how nice to see you” Adam said as he typed away on his laptop.

 

“You too sir. Is something wrong with Joel?” Lawrence asked innocently, faking emotions came naturally to him.

 

“No no nothing’s wrong with him, There is however something wrong with you” Adam said as he looked up at Lawrence with a glare.

 

Lawrence gave him a confused look before he was forced down into the chair in front of the desk by James and handcuffed to the arm.

 

“What the hell?” he exclaimed as James stepped back.

 

“Just a precaution so you’ll be forced to listen to what I have to say. That will be all James” Adam said as he came around and half sat on the front of his desk.

 

James nodded and left, leaving the two of them alone.

 

Lawrence stayed silent, eyeing Adam curiously as the older man picked up a manila file from his desk and flipped it open.

 

“Lawrence Sonntag, age thirty two, hair brown, eyes green, field status active need I go on?” Adam asked a she read from the file.

 

Lawrence watched him silently before letting out a small sigh.

 

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out? I’m one of the most powerful men in the world _Agent_ and a lot smarter apparently, nice job hiding your equipment under the dresser very original” Adam said as he dropped the folder back on his desk and stood to lean against it, arm’s crossed over his chest.

 

Lawrence looked up from the floor and looked the older man in the eye “Are you going to kill me?”

 

Adam smiled and moved to walk around the desk. “No I actually have a bit of a proposition for you”

 

Lawrence gave him a confused look as Adam sat back down in his chair.

 

“Here’s the deal Lawrence, you’re a good worker. You’re efficient and professional, you do everything your told and since it’s obvious my husband is pretty fond of you I’m not going to kill you. Not yet anyways”

 

Adam stood once more and typed a few more things on his computer before looking at Lawrence while holding his hands behind his back.

 

“Now, either you stay here with us and officially start working for me and leave all this FBI nonsense behind, or you leave right now and go back to California and tell your precious Peake that you failed”

 

“How do you kn-“

 

“How do I know about Matt Peake? I’ve dealt with him in the past he’s a disgusting man”

 

Lawrence glared at him “You’re wrong”

 

Adam smirked “I don’t think so kid” he then pressed a button on his laptop and turned it so Lawrence could see.

 

An old FBI profile came on screen depicting Matt when he was still just a field agent.

 

“Agent Matthew N. Peake. Highly skilled in hand to hand combat, high IQ and straight A student in training, high kill rate in boot camp but showed some anger management problems, noted to see physiatrists before admission into higher status” Adam read off from memory.

 

“Your boss is a psychopath kid, he likes to manipulate people and play with their emotions to get himself higher up in the FBI”

 

“This can’t be true you have to be lying!” Lawrence argued.

 

“There’s a video as well. I think you should see it” Adam said as he pressed another button.

 

A video screen popped up and a grainy video played of a younger Matt in a training room going off on some stuffed dummies.

 

He slashed and fought like an animal, punching kicking and slashing at them as he was taught in hand to hand training.

 

He went on for what seemed like forever, even after the buzzer sounded he didn’t stop, his eyes wide and glassy.

 

They had to sedate him to make him stop, and that was only after he had slashed a few people who were trying to stop him.

 

Lawrence starred at the video screen in shock, the floor of the now empty room stained with blood.

 

“Do you believe me now?” Adam asked as he closed his laptop.

 

“How is this possible? If he is that fucking violent how the hell did he get pass the psyche evaluation?!” Lawrence asked.

 

Adam shrugged “Like I said he’s smart. He hacked their system and got himself approved without even going”

 

Lawrence’s face fell slightly and he looked at the floor “he seems like such a normal guy” he said quietly.

 

“He’s not though Lawrence do you understand that? He’s killed his own partners in the past just so he can be on top. He’s crazy” Adam explained as he came back around to the front of the desk.

 

“Look, I know you have feelings about him; we found your book hidden under the pillow. So please believe me when I say that I know what it’s like to fall in love with someone who is playing you” Adam said quietly.

 

Lawrence continued to look at the floor but nodded.

 

It was silent for a few minutes before Adam spoke. “So, what’s your decision?”

 

Lawrence honestly couldn’t think straight, his entire world had basically just been broken in to and torn up. He knew he couldn’t go back to the FBI, but could he really trust Adam?”

 

The agent slowly looked up from the floor and looked Adam in the eye.

 

“I’m in”

 

**XXXX**

**September 15, Florence, Italy 10:35 AM**

After Lawrence had agreed to work for Adam the older man quickly explained to him that he was to go on with business as usual with Matt and his informant.

 

After a few minutes of convincing Lawrence got Adam to agree that it was alright for Sean to know about the current situation, swearing that the young techie would never rat on hm.

 

After that Adam forced Lawrence to join him and Joel for lunch in the yard.

 

James and Bruce gave each other confused looks when Lawrence was guided out to the yard with Adam’s arm around him but they quickly decided to ignore it.

 

“Aw and there’s Lawrence” Joel said with a laugh as he pointed an old [ Super 8 camera](https://pro8mm.files.wordpress.com/2011/05/419.jpg?w=930) at him.

 

“What are you doing? Does that thing even work?” Lawrence asked as Adam forced him down into a chair at the table.

 

Joel scoffed “Of course it works! It used to be Adam’s when he was younger”

 

Lawrence gave Adam a look and Adam shrugged “I liked old camera’s, sue me”

 

Joel chuckled and Lawrence smirked before picking up his fork.

 

“Adam gave it to me for our second anniversary, isn’t that sweet?” Joel asked.

 

Lawrence smiled at him and Adam sighed “Joel please put it down and eat, I want Lawrence to enjoy the little downtime he has before he has to go follow you around again” Adam said with a small chuckle.

 

Joel snorted and nodded before digging into his food as well, his hand resting comfortably on Lawrence’s knee the entire time.

 

**XXXX**

**September 15, Florence, Italy 9:20 PM**

 

When Lawrence returned to his room that night he was somewhat nervous.

 

“Just act like you normally would, everything will be fine” Adam assured as he walked the younger man to his room that night.

 

He let out a shaky sigh and walked over to his bed where his case was laying and he opened it up.

 

He opened up the laptop and watched as the video screen popped up and loaded.

 

When Matt’s face finally appeared Lawrence’s stomach flipped but he quickly regained his composure.

 

“Agent Sonntag, good to see you again” Matt said as he finally looked up.

 

“Good to see you to sir” Lawrence replied.

 

They spoke for a while, Lawrence assuring that the Kovic’s still had no idea who he was or what was happening.

 

“Have you checked in with Agent Poole yet today?” Matt asked.

 

“No sir, I was going to after our call” Lawrence replied as he fiddled with his tie.

 

Matt looked at him for a moment before nodding.

 

“I won’t keep you then. Good work agent, see you tomorrow” Matt said.

 

Lawrence nodded and then the video was cut off.

 

Lawrence let out a relieved sigh and closed the laptop and the case.

 

He slid it under the bed and then pulled open the drawer on his bedside table and dug out his ear piece.

 

He activated it and put it in his ear.

 

The static cleared quickly enough and Sean’s voice came on.

 

“Lawrence? Hey how was your day?” he asked.

 

Lawrence let out a sigh and began to loosen his tie

 

“Sean you aren’t going to believe this”

 

**XXXX**

**September 15, Los Angeles, California 12:20 AM**

The video screen disappeared and Matt sat back in his chair, a calculating look on his face.

 

He laced his fingers together and starred at his down dark laptop screen in thought.

 

Matt was a smart man, he could read people like a book and something…

 

Something was off about Lawrence.

 

He didn’t know what exactly but something seemed different about today’s call.

 

Matt tried to convince himself that it was nothing but he had to be sure.

 

Reaching across his desk he picked up the phone and dialed.

 

“Director? Yes hello I’m going to need to request a few more agents for this operation”

 

**XXXX**

**September 15, Florence, Italy 9:45 PM**

“So what, he likes you or something?” Sean asked.

 

“Yeah I guess so? I don’t know it’s complicated, they both give me some pretty weird vibes” Lawrence said having explained his new situation in detail to his friend/partner.

 

“I just can’t believe you finally got some action, your dry spell has lasted like-“

 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence” Lawrence interrupted.

 

Sean chuckled “Whatever man, just make sure you know what you’re doing ok? I don’t want anything bad to happen”

 

Lawrence smiled and pulled a t-shirt on “I will Sean don’t worry, you aren’t going to rat on me right? Because you know what I’ll do”

 

“Yeah yeah I know, I’ll be six feet under before I can make it out of Florence, I get it” Sean mocked.

 

Lawrence laughed and took off his glasses “Get some sleep Spoole”

 

“You to Larr’s. Goodnight”

 

And then they disconnected and Lawrence collapsed back on his bed in exhaustion.

 

**XXXX**

**September 22, Florence, Italy 1:30 PM**

Another week passed by and Joel became more and more enthralled with Lawrence each day.

 

He kept it to light kisses that Lawrence usually fought off with a chuckle and staying closer than normal to the bodyguard.

 

James and Bruce watched the interactions from afar, both rolling their eyes. They knew what kind of tendencies Adam and Joel had.

 

Lawrence was walking down the hall trying desperately to find Joel; the younger man had gotten away from him in the maze that was the villa.

 

Going around a corner he, quite literally, ran into James.

 

Lawrence’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but James just raised his hand.

 

“Joel is in the [yard](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/QwicJSn3WkVb4St_9dt2UZraSzMvc12MMi67E5ZK8TieZlmGRi40C29KMZCZ8c1CJR6sUg=s170) with Adam. He slips away from his guards all the time so don’t worry about this one”

 

Lawrence swallowed and nodded and then James walked away.

 

Lawrence watched him go and then hurried to the [yard](http://www.polyvore.com/adam_joel_in_backyard/set?id=175501677).

 

Stepping out onto the concrete patio he found Adam and Joel in a small game of chase, Joel laughing loudly as he dogged Adam’s grabby hands, all the while filming with his Super 8.

 

Lawrence cracked a small smile and watched until they noticed him standing there.

 

Joel smiled and bounded over, throwing his arms around Lawrence’s neck and chuckling when the guard patted his back hesitantly.

 

“And this is Lawrence, the cutest body guard ever” Joel said into the camera before turning it so he could get both him and Lawrence in the shot.

 

Lawrence rolled his eyes and tried to play it off but then Joel kissed him on the cheek and he couldn’t hold back the blush.

 

Joel basically giggled and filmed Lawrence until he got annoyed and gently shooed the camera away.

 

Adam was smirking at both of them from where he stood leaning against one of the supports of the patio cover.

 

Lawrence caught Adam’s smirk and blushed even more, causing Adam’s smirk to widen as he pushed himself to stand straight.

 

When Joel suddenly decided to run back inside to film some more Lawrence moved to follow him.

 

“Lawrence” Adam said, stopping the guard in his tracks.

 

Lawrence turned and watched as Adam slowly approached him.

 

“Joel cares about you a lot” Adam said.

 

Lawrence nodded “I care about him to if I’m being honest, he’s nice”

 

Adam gave him the smallest of smiles and then carefully took hold of his upper arms.

 

“Lawrence, I may not show it very well, but I care about you too” Adam said.

 

Lawrence raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant but he never got the chance because suddenly Adam was surging forward and placing a bruising kiss on his lips.

 

Lawrence gasped into it as one of Adam’s hands’s moved to the small of his back and the other moved to the back of his head, fingers tangling in his black hair as Adam dipped him slightly.

 

Lawrence tried really hard to play it off, but he just couldn’t, Adam kissing him was like a dream he never knew he wanted to have.

 

A bright glint in the shrubbery nearby distracted him for a brief moment, but Adam’s insistent kiss brought him right back, forcing the young agent to let out the smallest moan as he finally kissed back and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

**XXXX**

**September 22, Florence, Italy 7:35 PM**

Lawrence joined them for [dinner](http://www.polyvore.com/dinner_with_lawrence/set?id=175955525) that night, per Joel’s request, and for the first time ever Lawrence was able to see Adam in casual clothes.

 

This led to the three of them around the small table on their private terrace eating under the stars and tea lights strung from railing.

 

It took a while but Adam and Joel finally got the younger man to join in on their conversation, leading to many laughs.

 

James was stood next to the doorway and Bruce was by the railing, a curious look on his face as he looked down at the yard and pulled out his walkie talkie.

 

He looked back and he and James shared a look, one that Adam knew well.

 

“Bruce? Is there a problem?” Adam asked as he watched the guard radio in.

 

“No sir, just some suspicious activity along the premises, probably just an animal again” Bruce explained.

 

Adam nodded and looked to James “You two go check in with the others, make sure there isn’t a real problem”

 

James nodded and then he and Bruce went back inside.

 

“Should I go to? I mean…it is my job” Lawrence asked as he took the cloth napkin off his lap and set it next to his now empty plate.

 

Adam shook his head and Joel stood up.

 

“No no I’m sure they can handle it. We actually need to ask you a very important question” Adam explained.

 

Lawrence looked confused but then suddenly Joel was in his lap and kissing him and _fuck_

Lawrence immediately accepted the kiss, Joel smiling into it as he wrapped his slender arms around Lawrence’s neck.

 

He had no idea how these two people got so much control over him within such a short amount of time but he honestly didn’t care, as long as Joel or even _Adam_ kept kissing him he would do anything.

 

Joel moved to straddle his lap, the two of them never breaking apart as Lawrence’s hands moved to rest just above the small of Joel’s back.

 

Joel whimpered in the kiss as he gently reached back and guided one of Lawrence’s hand’s until it was under the hem of his skinny jeans and resting just above the curve of his ass.

 

Lawrence was confused for a moment until he felt the soft lace of _panties_.

 

The agent moaned and kissed Joel harder, the younger man practically _giggling_ as he pulled away from the kiss and sat up on Lawrence’s lap.

 

Lawrence moved to try and chase the kiss, his breath’s coming out in quiet huff’s as he looked up at Adam, who was now leaning in the doorway.

 

“Join us?” Joel asked with a dopey smile, bringing Lawrence back to him as his hands moved to start undoing Lawrence’s skinny tie.

 

Lawrence couldn’t do anything but nod.

 

**XXXX**

**September 22, Florence, Italy 9:10 PM**

Lawrence tried desperately to catch his breath, falling back on the mattress in pure bliss.

 

“God that was the most vanilla sex I’ve ever had” Joel said as he lied down on Lawrence’s left.

 

Lawrence looked to his other side where Adam was laying propped up on his side.

 

Adam smirked in answer to Lawrence’s confused look. “Joel and I have a very…alternative sex life”.

 

Lawrence looked back at Joel questioningly and the younger man shrugged “I like collars, what can I say?”

 

Lawrence blushed badly and Joel giggled again.

 

The agent rolled his eyes and sat up so he could get out of bed but Joel pulled him back.

 

“Wait where are you going?” Joel asked.

 

“I-I didn’t think you would want me to stay?” Lawrence said, turning it into more of a question than anything.

 

Joel scoffed and sat up “And why would you think that? Come on lay down”

 

Lawrence shrugged and did as Joel said “I assumed this was a one-time thing? I just thought maybe you guys didn’t really _want me_ want me you know? I mean you’ve only wanted me like this for a week or two now…” 

 

Joel rolled his eyes and looked down at Lawrence “Are you kidding? Have you somehow completely forgotten when you and I had sex? Of course we _want you_ want you, I’ve _wanted_ you since day one jeez Larr’s, now go to sleep”

 

Lawrence nodded and rolled onto his side so he was facing Adam.

 

Adam caught him off guard with a gentle kiss, very different from the one’s he received earlier in the night.

 

Joel smiled and put his arm over Lawrence, curling up against his back and closing his eyes.

 

Adam pulled away and Lawrence looked at him with surprised eyes.

 

“I know showing emotion like that isn’t something you usually do so I’m really proud that you shared something so private like that. And you’re always welcome in our bed Lawrence, don’t worry” Adam said quietly with a soft smirk.

 

Lawrence gave him a small smile and nodded and then leaned in to give Adam one more kiss.

 

Exhaustions set in after that and Adam gently whispered for him to go to sleep.

 

Lawrence gave him another nod and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Joel pressed against his back and Adam’s finger’s gently carding through his hair.

 

**XXXX**

**September 23, Florence, Italy 12:24 AM**

 

On his second night in Adam and Joel’s bed Lawrence had another dream about Matt.

 

With all the new information he had learned recently his dreams about the older man had become ten times scarier.

 

He tried to escape it but nothing worked.

 

His eyes shot open and he let out a harsh gasp. His immediate reaction was to sit up, but a hand on his chest kept him in place.

 

He was panting harshly when he looked over and found Adam propped up on his side and looking at him, his large hand keeping Lawrence down.

 

“Adam-“

 

“It’s ok, it was just a dream” the older man assured quietly.

 

Lawrence nodded and closed his eyes again trying desperately to regain his composure.

 

Adam moved closer and cupped Lawrence’s face so he could press a soft kiss to the younger man’s forehead.

 

Lawrence needed more though and pulled Adam down for a real kiss, needing the grounding feeling that came along with it.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adam asked when they finally pulled apart, the older man laying down on his side once more.

 

Lawrence starred at the ceiling for a few minutes before replying.

 

I-I dream about him. Matt, I mean” he whispered.

 

Adam nodded and put his hand on Lawrence’s chest again, calming him somewhat.

 

“You’ll be ok Lawrence. Nothing’s going to happen” Adam assured.

 

Lawrence nodded and got comfortable once more.

 

Adam smiled and pulled him close and kissed his head again.

 

“Everything will be fine”

**September 27, Florence, Italy 6:32 PM**

Another week had almost passed and somehow Joel had been getting Lawrence to sleep in him and Adam’s bed almost every night.

 

He would go and check in with Matt and Sean as usual, and then Joel would appear seemingly out of now here and drag him up to dinner. Then whenever he tried to leave after they finished eating he would somehow end up falling asleep between them again.

 

He still didn’t understand how they had so much power over him but he didn’t question it, he would even go as far as saying that he enjoyed the attention and time they gave him.

 

He had just finished up his usual meeting with Matt and had just finished talking to Sean when there was a knock on the door.

 

“Hey” Joel said as he sauntered in a wrapped his arms around Lawrence’s neck.

 

Lawrence smiled and said hi back.

 

“Adam need’s to talk to me about something in his office real quick but you can go and wait for us upstairs ok?” Joel explained.

 

Lawrence nodded and with a quick peck on the lips Joel was gone.

 

Lawrence made his way upstairs after that, forgetting to take out his deactivated earpiece in the process. Wandering into Adam and Joel’s bedroom when there was still light to see had become somewhat foreign to him.

 

He went and sat outside at the table for about thirty minute before he became bored and decided to wander around inside.

 

He had never really had a chance to look around the bedroom he spent so much time in anyway.

 

He glanced around, just walking aimlessly around the large room, running his hand gently over Joel’s vanity which was a mess off some makeup and random perfume.

 

He smiled at it and then continued on his mini journey.

 

He came across a small cabinet next, one of the doors ajar.

 

Curious he squatted down and gently pushed it open, revealing Joel’s super 8 and a few rolls of film sitting next to an old TV and a stack of VHS tapes.

 

He smiled at the Super 8 and then gently ran his finger down the stack of VHS’s, reading off the names scribbled on the blank stickers.

 

_Summer 2013_

_Adam and I_

_Fun In The Sun_

_Anniversary_

Lawrence smirked at each title he read, only imagining what kinds of things could be on them.

 

He came to the bottom of the stack and then noticed the actual VHS player shoved on to the smaller bottom shelf along with a small, dusty cardboard box.

 

An older looking VHS tape was sticking out of the player, the name written on it was scribbled on and smudged horribly, as if water had been poured over the words before they dried, but Lawrence made it out eventually.

 

_HELL_

The name surprised him and his curiosity grew once more.

 

He didn’t want to pry but he also felt like he couldn’t sleep until he knew what it was so, after glancing behind himself to make sure he was still alone he gently pressed the tape back into the machine and pushed the on button.

 

The TV was just static for a moment before a shaky video began to play.

 

The room seemed dark and you could hear the sounds of a busy town in the background.

 

The camera looked down at what Lawrence supposed where bedsheets until it moved around shakily and finally focused on one person.

 

Lawrence let out a small gasp and his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

 

A much younger Matt Peake was laid in the bed; sheet’s pooled at his waist as he rested with an arm behind his head.

 

“Hi” A familiar voice said quietly, causing Matt to crack open one eye.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked tiredly.

 

“I finally got it working, and you said it was broken” the voice said again.

 

“Adam?” Lawrence whispered to himself as Matt opened both eyes and smiled slightly at the camera.

 

“Don’t film me please jeez” he asked.

 

“Well what else am I supposed to film? The apartment? There’s nothing here” Adam said as he moved closer

 

Matt’s smile widened and he rolled his eyes before pulling his arm out from under his head and beckoning Adam over.

“Come here”

 

The camera’s movements got shaky again and then suddenly a younger Adam was in the frame to, lying right next to Matt with the older man’s arm around him.

 

“See? It work’s just like I said it would” Adam said as he smiled at the lens.

 

Matt looked at Adam and snorted “You’re ridiculous”

 

Adam turned his head and smiled at Matt, the two of them looking longingly at each other.

 

“I love you” Adam said quietly.

 

Matt smiled “I love you too”

 

Then the older man leaned in and kissed Adam.

 

Lawrence didn’t think his eyes could widen any more but they did, his mind scrabbled completely as he looked down at the cardboard box crammed on the shelf.

 

The video cut off as he pulled the box halfway off the shelf so he could see in and look at a bunch of other old VHS’s with smudged and scribbled names.

_SADNESS_

_ANGER_

_LIAR_

_FAKE_

“I see you found my videos”

 

Lawrence yelped and scrambled back, pushing himself away from the cabinet and falling back on to his ass as he twisted to look at the figure standing in the doorway.

 

“Adam I-I didn’t-“

 

“Lawrence, it’s ok. I was going to tell you about it sooner or later anyway” Adam interrupted with a raise of his hand.

 

Lawrence starred at him in awe “Adam…how?-“

 

Adam sighed and came over, helping the younger man up “It’s a long story”

 

Lawrence looked up at Adam and watched as the older man continued to look away at nothing, his face full of sadness.

 

Lawrence reached up with a shaky hand and gently pressed it to Adam’s cheek, gaining the older man’s attention.

 

“When you said…you understood what it was like to love someone who’s playing you…”

 

Adam sighed and covered Lawrence’s hand with his “I was so young at the time, just starting out in the weapons game and I was so _so_ naive. I didn’t realize…”

 

Lawrence didn’t let him finish, he just hugged the older man tight, Adam wrapping his arms around him.

 

“I’m sorry Adam” Lawrence whispered.

 

Adam shook his head, a small sniffle escaping as the older man pulled back “It’s ok; it’s not your fault”

 

Lawrence gave him a small smile and pressed himself back up against Adam, resting his head against his chest as Adam wrapped his arms back around him.

 

Adam sighed and kissed his head “I know what you’re thinking and yes I’m fine. I dealt with this stuff a while ago, I just can’t seem to get rid of the videos” Adam said.

 

Lawrence nodded “It’s ok; there was a time where I desperately wished I could save every video conference I had with him”

 

Adam huffed out a laugh, god where their lives fucked up.

 

A soft knock on the door brought them both back to reality and when they looked Joel was standing there with a hesitant look on his face.

 

“Are you guys ok?” He asked quietly.

 

Adam smiled and nodded “Yeah baby we’re fine, let’s go eat ok? I’m starved”

 

The two nodded and followed Adam outside where their covered food still sat.

 

The dinner brought everything back to normal and they enjoyed every second of it.

 

When they were done and Adam was in the bathroom showering Joel pushed Lawrence down on the bed and climbed on top of him so he could kiss him.

 

The two of them laughed as Joel laid down on him and pressed his lips to Lawrence’s, Lawrence immediately wrapping his arms around the younger man and tangling is hand in Joel’s hair.

 

Joel pulled away with another giggle and kissed at Lawrence’s neck before nipping his ear.

 

“Hey, what’s this?” Joel asked as he suddenly sat up, Lawrence’s earpiece in his hand.

 

“Oh, that’s my com unit; I use it to report in to my informant. I guess I just forgot to take it out” Lawrence explained as he sat up and took it from Joel’s hand.

 

Joel nodded and pressed a kiss to Lawrence’s forehead as he sat back on the agent’s lap.

 

“Do you want me to go put it away?” Lawrence asked as Joel pulled off his own shirt.

 

“Mmhm, no just get your clothes off” Joel said.

 

Lawrence laughed and nodded; sitting back and watching as Joel slowly undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

Suddenly a small click sounded in the room and then a mumbled sound.

 

“Do you here that?” Lawrence asked as he glanced around the room.

 

“Hear what?” Joel asked as he looked up at Lawrence in confusion.

 

Lawrence shushed him and listened closely for the noise, glancing down at his closed hand he slowly opened it and the noise got louder.

 

His com piece!

 

Lawrence acted fast and shoved it back in his ear, immediately hearing Sean’s frantic voice.

 

“Lawrence Lawrence! Are you there please!” Sean practically yelled.

 

“Sean?! What the hell calm down!” Lawrence said.

 

“Lawrence! Oh thank god I didn’t think it worked.

 

“What worked? Sean what’s going on?!” Lawrence asked as he glanced up at Joel.

 

“Lawrence I don’t- Matt knows ok?!” he yelled.

 

“What?! How did he find out?!” Lawrence exclaimed.

 

“He sent other agents to spy on you, said he had a strange feeling about you, I don’t know how they got passed me but they did. They got a picture of Adam kissing you”

 

“That light I saw it must have been what that was” Lawrence said to quietly to himself.

 

“Lawrence?” Joel asked quietly, his small frame shaking slightly.

 

Lawrence reached up and gently cupped his cheek, mouthing silently that everything was ok.

 

“Lawrence what the hell are we going to do?!” Sean asked.

 

Lawrence huffed and started working the buttons back together on his shirt.

 

“Just hold tight Sean, I need to get Adam and then you can tell us everything you know ok?”

 

Sean said ok and then Lawrence turned his attention back to a scared looking Joel.

 

“Hey, everything is going to be ok alright?” Lawrence said quietly as he pulled Joel closer.

 

Adam came out of the bathroom at that point and when he saw their concerned and scared faces his tone changed.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked gruffly.

 

Lawrence looked to him with an enraged glare, Joel hiding his face in his shoulder.

 

“We have a problem.

 

 

**XXXX**

**September 27, Florence, Italy 7:30 PM**

Adam redressed and the three of them went to his office along with James and Bruce.

 

Lawrence went and got his case and brought it up, setting it on Adam’s desk and starting up the laptop and getting a secure video connection with Sean from the hotel room a few miles away.

 

“Matt contacted me a few hours ago and informed me on the new mission status and told me to evacuate as soon as possible, he also cut off all my communication with you but I found a way around it” Sean explained, looking nervous as he looked at all the people gathered in the office.

 

Lawrence smirked at his friend “You’re a genius Sean”

 

Sean gave him a small smile and then Adam stepped forward.

 

“So what exactly is Peake sending?” he asked.

 

“A tactical team, they are the very best and never leave anyone standing”

 

“When?” James asked.

 

Sean typed on his computer for a minute before looking back up.

 

“You have until eight pm on the twenty-ninth that’s when they strike. They want to catch you of guard.

 

“What are we going to do?!” Joel suddenly exclaimed, fear in his eyes as he stood from his spot on the couch.

 

“We can try and make it to the house in Paris, we have amnesty there” Adam explained as he looked around the room.

 

“You have amnesty in France?” Lawrence asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Adam smirked at him “You can make some great allies in my line of work”

 

“What about the others? We have guards, servants, and innocent people. We can’t just leave them to die” Bruce chimed it.

 

“Why don’t we just tell them all to leave?” James asked.

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, knowing Matt there’s probably a few agents left watching you. All the workers leaving at once might tip them off” Sean explained.

 

Adam nodded and then looked to Lawrence.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Lawrence glanced around the room and sighed.

 

“If Matt’s troops are coming in two days I say we stay quiet, gather our things and get out as soon as possible”

 

“It’ll take about a day to pack up everything, most of it being Adam’s office” James said.

 

“And what about transportation? Do we have a plane?” Lawrence asked.

 

Adam nodded “We have a jet. It’s at a private airstrip it little farther up the mountain”

 

“Perfect, then on the twenty-ninth when we are finally gone someone alert all staff members to leave. It will probably tip off Matt or hi spies but by then we’ll already be gone”

 

Adam smiled and clapped him on the shoulder “Good job Lawrence”

 

Lawrence gave him a hesitant smile and then he looked back at Sean.

 

“What about you Sean?” he asked.

 

Sean gave him a tired smile “I’m going in to hiding I can’t face off against Matt’s troops by myself”

 

Lawrence’s face dropped slightly “Why don’t you come with us? I’m sure there’s room.

 

Sean shook his head “There’s no time man, I leaving tonight I don’t know where but I promise I’ll be safe”

 

Lawrence gave his friend a sad look but nodded anyway.

 

“Cheer up Lawrence you know how good I am at hiding” Sean said.

 

Lawrence smirked “Yeah but you can’t stay hidden forever man”

 

Sean chuckled “We’ll see each other again someday, I promise”

 

The two of them shared a sad smile and then Sean sighed.

 

“Goodbye Larr’s. Stay safe”

 

Lawrence nodded “Bye Spoole”

 

And then the feed cut off and the screen went black.

 

The room went silent and Adam gently rested his hand on Lawrence’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, we all need to start preparing”

 

**XXXX**

**September 29, Florence, Italy 5:45 PM**

September twenty-eight was spent packing boxes and suitcases, the largest car Adam owned, a black SUV, was pulled into the garage and prepped for the ride to the air strip.

 

Bruce and James got ahold of the most inconspicuous car they could (a small white bread van) and loaded it up with the luggage so it could be taken to the plane beforehand.

 

They couldn’t leave with everything so they only packed the most important things from Adam’s office, clothes, toiletries, and personal items like Adam and Joel’s “special” box and some of James and Bruce’s stuff.

 

Lawrence’s took only the most important things from his case and packed them in his overstuffed duffle bag.

 

Leaving behind his laptop, phone and other easily traceable things he only took his passport and guns from the case.

 

When he was done and threw his duffle bag in the back and he tucked one of his guns into his waist band and then handed the other two to James and Bruce.

 

“You guys know how to shoot right?” he had asked.

 

The two guards scoffed “We work for an arms dealer, of course we do” James said.

 

The morning of September twenty-ninth was spent making sure everything was in order.

 

Lawrence caught Joel wandering around the villa more than once with tears in his eyes.

 

“We’ve made so many memories in this house” he had said when Lawrence approached him.

 

Lawrence gave him a soft smile and told Joel to go back to Adam.

 

When five pm hit all of them gathered in the garage and piled into the car.

 

Bruce got in the driver seat and the doors locked.

 

“Everything’s set, now we just need to make it to the airport” James explained.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Bruce asked as he stuck his key in the ignition.

 

Adam looked to Lawrence and Joel before looking back to Bruce and nodding.

 

“Here we go” the guard said as he started up the car and the garage door opened.

 

Lawrence noticed James reach across and squeeze Bruce’s hand as they pulled out onto the front drive and made their way to the gate.

 

The ride went smoothly for the most part, everything seemed fine until Lawrence glanced into the rearview mirror and saw a black car that he had seen multiple times already.

 

“We’re being tailed” he said as he pulled out his gun.

 

“What?” Bruce said as he glance din the rearview himself.

 

“Black car, one lane over, I’ve seen it behind us a few times already”

 

“Do you think its Matt’s spies?” Adam asked as Joel pressed into his side.

 

Lawrence nodded “Probably”

 

“What do we do?” James asked as he pulled out his gun as well.

 

“Everyone just stay calm. When we get to the air strip flor it and get us to that plane as soon as possible, it’s waiting on us right?” Lawrence asked.

 

James nodded.

 

“Good, be ready for a fire fight. I highly doubt they don’t have guns”

 

Everyone in the car went silent once more until they reached the chain link gate of the strip.

 

“Everyone hold on to something” Bruce said as the gate slid open and the black car started to pull up behind them.

 

As soon as they were able to clear the gate Bruce punched the gas, quickly taking off across the cracked concrete field.

 

The other car sped up and continued to tail them.

 

Lawrence watched the car until one of the windows rolled down and someone leaned out.

 

“Everyone get down!” He yelled as a shot broke the glass behind them.

 

Joel screamed as he and Adam bent over, Adam covering him as well as he could as Lawrence and James rolled down their windows and fired.

 

“Hold on we’re almost there!” Bruce yelled over the noise as he swerved left and hurled towards a plane.

 

The car finally reached the plane and screeched to a stop in front of the stairs.

 

The other car stopped abruptly a few yards behind and opened fire on the car.

 

Lawrence, Bruce, and James all fired back at them.

 

Adam pulled Joel to the floor of the car and held him close as Lawrence peered over the back seat and fired at the driver of the car.

 

They were able to take out three of the six inside before Bruce got hit in the shoulder.

 

“Fuck!” he yelled as he turned back and slumped into the driver seat.

 

“Bruce!” James exclaimed as he hunched behind his seat and starred at his boyfriend in shock.

 

“I’m fine! Get the boss on that plane now!” he yelled as he clutched his shoulder and fired again.

 

James starred for another moment before nodding and firing again as well.

 

The two of them took out another gunman before James looked to Lawrence.

 

“We’ll cover you, get Joel and Adam on the plane now!” he yelled.

 

Lawrence nodded and turned to fire once more before shoving at Adam’s shoulder.

 

“Come on! We need to get you on that plane!” he yelled over the noise.

 

Adam nodded and then Lawrence slid across the seat and threw open door.

 

He climbed out first and fired through the open window and then yelled for Adam and Joel to go.

 

The couple quickly darted out from behind him and hurried up the stairs as fast as possible.

 

The shooters took a few shots at them but missed horribly, giving Lawrence the opportunity to fire back before heading up the stairs as well.

 

“James! Bruce! Come on!” Lawrence yelled as the pilot started up the engines. James climbed out with his arm slung around Bruce.

 

He fired off a few more rounds, taking down the last gunman, before hurrying up the stairs as fast as possible with Bruce.

 

“Is he ok?!” Joel asked through tear filled eyes as Bruce slumped down in a [chair](http://www.damatex.com.br/blog/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/studio_alberto_pinto_03.jpg).

 

“It’s just the shoulder he’ll be fine” Lawrence said as James went to get the door closed.

 

“Heads up we have company” he said as he watched a few more black cars in the distance slowly get closer and closer to them.

 

“Get us the hell out of here!” Adam yelled to the pilot.

 

The hired man gave thumbs up from the cockpit and the plane started going down the runway.

 

“Has everyone left the house?” Lawrence asked James who quickly nodded.

 

They all should be by now, hopefully”

 

None of them fully relaxed until they were in the air and the black cars on the tarmac where just small dots on the ground.

 

Adam let out a sigh of relief and squeezed Joel tighter.

 

“Thank god that worked”

 

“Yeah, good job Larr’s” Joel said as he wiped off his cheeks.

 

Lawrence gave him a small smile and finished patching up Bruce.

 

“We’ll get this looked at professionally when we land” he said to a half conscious Bruce.

 

Bruce nodded “Good job kid”

 

“Yeah, I doubted you at first but, good job getting us out of there” James said as he held out a hand to Lawrence.

 

Lawrence gave him a smile and shook it, James returning it ten-fold.


	3. November

**November 21, Paris, France 8:08 AM**

Two months later and everything was normal again.

 

They had all cheered in relief when they finally entered French airspace and they were even more relieved when they finally landed.

 

They all settled down in Paris at Adam’s [home](http://www.chambres-guide.com/Upl/Files/284792/photo%20Marc%20Escudier%20017.jpg) in the country and hired new servants and guards.

 

Adam started up business again with all his French contacts and life was good once more.

 

The leaves had changed and fallen and on this crisp November morning [Lawrence](http://www.polyvore.com/paris_in_november/set?id=175987993) stood out back and watched the tree’s shake in the wind.

 

He shivered slightly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

 

“Hey. What are you doing out here?” Adam asked quietly from the sliding door.

 

Lawrence shrugged and continued looking over the huge back garden.

 

“Just thinking I guess” he replied as Adam came up behind him and rested his chin on top of his head, his arms going around the ex-agent.

 

“About what?” Adam asked as he pressed a kiss to the back of Lawrence’s head.

 

Lawrence sighed and wrapped his hands around Adam’s wrists.

 

“It’s just…three months ago I was an FBI agent intent on taking you down and now….now I’m in love with you and living in Paris”

 

Adam smirked against Lawrence’s hair.

 

“And is that a bad thing?” he asked.

 

Lawrence shrugged and turned around in Adam’s arms “No I just never thought my life would turn out like this”

 

Adam smiled and tightened his hold on his new boyfriend. “Neither did I”

 

Lawrence smiled up at him and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck.

 

“I’m happy it did though, I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy to be honest” he said quietly.

 

Adam’s smile widened and he ran his fingers through Lawrence’s hair.

 

“I love you Lawrence” 

 

“I love you too and Joel-Joel too fuck I-I just really love both of you a lot”

 

Adam laughed and shook his head in disbelief before pulling a chuckling Lawrence into a kiss.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope you all liked it! Please please please let me know if you did?! Kudos are great but comments are even better!  
> I love you all :) <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :)  
> ryanthemurderguy282.tumblr.com


End file.
